Capturing Hearts
by Chocolateluver98
Summary: 5 girls with extraordinary powers must go to Earth to defeat 2 Dark Lords.Along the way, they'll meet new people and possibly fall in love? Their friendships will be tried and there will be a new enemy no one saw coming. I do not own Harry Potter or witc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was once a time when all the worlds could coexist together before time existed in Earth. But then a great and powerful king of Meridian fell to darkness and evil. Stealing the other world's hearts, the center of their power. One by one, until he ruled over them all. The only free world left became Candracar, a place of light and beauty. They had a very powerful heart, for it was one of the very first worlds created. The oracle there saw the darkness coming and sought after five young women, who were the only ones that could save them.

These were no ordinary women. They each had unimaginable powers. They were each gifted with the power of the elements. Earth, strong and beautiful, ageless and powerful. Water, colorful and positive, untamed and mystical. Fire, thoughtful and dangerous, warm and loving. Air, free and light, fresh and untouchable. Energy, moving and working, immortal and deafening.

They all possessed the hearts of their elements, though it changed shape in each generation. They were given the heart of Candracar and took oaths to never try to take over the worlds and to hurt no innocent creature with their powers. They used their powers to defeat Phobos and his followers and saw peace for the rest of their days. But evil never dies. Soon after the deaths of the original Guardians he wreaked havoc once more. New guardians came to defeat him and it went on like this for a very long time.

New guardians had just taken their oaths when they had to go fight off Phobos once again. Now all the hearts were again returned and the worlds out of gratitude gave their hearts to the guardians. With Phobos this weak, they tried to destroy him once and for all. They did. Or at least diminished him into something where he couldn't even consciously think anymore. His minions and those still loyal to him went to the deepest corners of the universe, never to be found.

But all was not well within Candracar. Nerissa, the energy Guardian, became power-mad and tried to take the hearts from the other Guardians. The water Guardian, who then had the heart of Candracar, was confronted by Nerissa. She demanded that she have the heart. The water Guardian refused to let her have it. Summoning all her power, Nerissa Threw a blast of energy at the water Guardian, killing her. Because she killed an innocent person, a Guardian, the oath turned her into something horrible. A monster. Forever trying to get what she had lost. Just waiting for the opportune moment.

After Nerissa broke her oath and killed an innocent the rest lived on, protecting the hearts and worlds in secret. They had taken Nerissa's heart from her. In hopes she would not become powerful like Phobos. When that generation of guardians died, a new one took it's place. This is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cari!" I yelled as my friend soaked me in water after our 'battle stimulator'.

"What?" she asked, looking at me innocently. The nerve of her. "I just thought you needed to cool off."

I simply glared at her as Kenna came in. "Tara! Cari! Stop fighting! The oracle says he needs to talk to us."

"About what?" I asked. "Yea, we haven't done any remotely good pranks in awhile." Cari said going out of her Guardian state. (a/n think of w.i.t.c.h. where they have wings and can transform back into 'human appearance')

"I don't know" Kenna replied, "he didn't tell me anything just to come get you."

"Are Aira and Nova there already?" I asked as we walked down the large hallway in

Candracar.

"They should be there by the time we get there." Kenna said. She stopped suddenly and put her hand to her head. "Actually, scratch that. Their already there."

"I hope this isn't about those crazy fiendersnaps on Sambala," I said. "I don't think it is," Cari said. "I'm pretty sure we got rid of them all."

"No, we didn't. I could feel a group of about 5 or 7 running away while we weren't looking" I replied. "Aww man!" Cari groaned. "Now we're going to have to go back, and you know those tree people only like you, Tara."

I smirked. "I can't help it if I'm the Earth guardian, now can I?"

She responded by squirting more water at me from her fingers. "Cari! Now I'm even wetter! I don't know how you stand this."

Now it was her turn to smirk at me. "It's an acquired taste."

"Whatever," I said as we approached the main hall.

"Ahh your finally here!" Nova said jumping up from her seat and smiling at us. The she looked at me. "Tara, why are you all wet?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I questioned glaring at Cari. "Hey! "She defended, "you looked hot." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh really? "I asked. "I don't think your my type."

"Whatever you say," she said smirking at me. I huffed and turned to Aira. "A little help, please?" She smiled at me and blew. I was almost instantly dry.

"Much better!" I said, smiling. "Your welcome," Aira said to me. I grinned at her.

"If all of you are ready now, may we begin?" The Oracle asked. All of us instantly sobered up. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Kenna questioned.

"There have been disturbances on Earth. Tara, I believe you've been feeling them. Especially since you, yourself are the heart of Earth."

"Yes, I have been feeling strange things lately. It's like a twisting in my gut, I feel like something bad will happen soon." I replied to him.

"Why didn't you tell us anything!" Cari demanded. "I don't know, I thought it was something else. It almost felt like I was getting sick," I told her. "We can't get sick anymore, Tara, you know that." Nova said quietly. "I know," I replied, "it just felt like when we used to live on Earth.

"That proves my theory even more, though I am not happy to say it." The oracle said. "You all know if the wizards and witches that live there. There is a very powerful dark lord rising there and I fear he may have help from Phobos, I have seen it."

"WHAT?" We all yelled in sync. "Thats not possible," Kenna said, "the guardians before us destroyed him."

"They did not destroy him fully." The oracle calmly told us. "Though he was beaten so badly he could barely form a conscious thought. But, he is gaining power, I can feel it.

"But what does this have to do with the wizards and witches?" Aira asked. "They can barely defeat this new dark wizard, if he and Phobos were to work together a catastrophe could happen. They need our help. They need your help." The oracle explained to us.

I was silent through all of this but now I decided to speak. "You mean we have to go back to Earth and vanquish two dark lords?" I asked.

"I know you all haven't been there since you became Guardians, but you should be able to handle it. You will also have help, do not fear of being alone in this conquest." Said the oracle.

We talked in our minds together to try and figure this out. 'it's pretty simple,' Kenna thought, 'Phobos is back and going to team up with some powerful dark wizard.' 'So we have to try and stop them from destroying everything and hurting innocent people.' Aira thought. 'Yes' we all thought together.

"OK," Cari said, "what do we have to do?" At this the oracle smiled. "You all will go to school again." He was met with many blank stares and incredulous faces. "Not just any school," he continued, " a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Nova said confused, "that sounds gross." "It's a very good school, I assure you. I have an old friend who is the headmaster there." The oracle said.

"How are we supposed to defeat them by going to school?" I asked him. "Your not going there just to defeat them, your also going there to learn."

"So we really get to go back and be sort of normal?" Cari asked. The oracle smiled at us. "Yes, but you do not want to tell anyone of your powers, we do not want the dark lords to try and trick you into helping them. For if they do, there's no doubt what happened to Nerissa would happen to you."

I shivered. That name was known as evil in Candracar. Many believed her to still be alive. If she is then I never want to meet her.

Aira tried to make the sudden darkness go away by asking, "when do we go?"

"Tomorrow." The oracle told us. "You will take the veil to the school and meet the headmaster there. It will be the first day and you all will be in your 5th year. Some may look at you suspiciously because all the students start in 1st year."

"Interesting," Kenna said, "do you know what we'll be learning?" At that I had to roll my eyes, Kenna would always be Kenna. The oracle smile slightly at her and answered "many things that will help you as a Guardian, but know that I still want you regularly practicing your powers.

"But what about our belongings?" Nova asked him. "Dumbledore, the Headmaster, has it all taken care of for you. But, that does remind me, you all may take an animal with you. Which I'm sure none of you will have a problem with."

"Well, If we're done talking I'd like to go get ready for tomorrow." Cari said. "I believe it's best if you all go and do that and get plenty of rest, for tomorrow will be trying for all if you." The oracle said.

"Alright," I said, "I now have things to do. Goodnight everyone." There were a number if goodnights and sleep tights from them as I left.

When I got to my room and sat on my balcony looking at the night sky. Saturn was so close it almost looked like it would crash into Candracar. I sighed, I wondered what it would be like, to go back.

I smiled as my pet, Tryphon climbed onto my back. Tonight he was a monkey, he can change into any animal, which is good, because that means I can take him with me tomorrow. "Back to Earth," I whispered, "back home."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, we all had to meet in the castle courtyard at dawn to go. We all had to wear Earth clothes so we could blend in a little more. Though I doubt that will help us blend in. I could hear the sacred trees of Candracar whisper Farewell in me head. Yes, I can talk to trees, before you ask.

When it was time to go Nova opened the veil and we got ready to go. All of us with our special animals. Me, with my shape-changer or Mutator Formarum. Cari, with her weird, tiny, animal like, thing, which she calls Bob. None of us are really sure what it is, but she loves it. Aira is bringing her magical bird, Suedo, that changes color upon its mood. Kenna has a Phoenix named Nuriel. Lastly, Nova with her pet toad. She's had him forever and still hasn't named him. (A/N: I know they can only take certain animals with them, but just pretend they can take any kind.)

The oracle and all the advisors and trainers who we've known for so long now, were there to see us off. "The universe rests in your hands, do not fail." The oracle said. Gee, that's not going make us stress _at all. _

"Let's do this thing!" Cari shouted. She then proceeded to jump through the portal with Bob on her shoulder. Nova and Kenna went next, then Aira. Finally, it was my turn. I looked around before I went through and saw Hama, my trainer give me an encouraging smile. With a little more confidence I stepped through the portal.

After I went through the always weird experience of going through the veil, I was suddenly aware of a ground under me. I groaned as I got up, that hurt more than I thought it would. I looked around and saw the others getting up and stretching. "Did it work?" Aira questioned.

"Ahh, there you all are. I've been waiting for you." It was just then I realized we were in someone's office. I looked for the voice and found it was an old man who had spoken, he had half-moon spectacles on his face had a very long white beard.

"OK," Cari said, "I know we've been gone awhile, but there's no way that's the new fashion."

"Cari! Don't be rude!" Nova admonished her. "It's quite alright, I assure you." The old man said.

"I'm just going to guess that you are Dumbledore." Kenna said. He smiled at us, "you are quite right, my dear. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"It is nice to be here," I told him. "Did the oracle tell you anything about us and our... gifts? I asked him.

"He told me many things about you all." he said. "It is absolutely amazing to have those powers. But, if you will, may I have a demonstration of these abilities?"

"Of course," I answered him, "Kenna can you start us off?"

"Alright," she said and turned to Dumbledore. "Kenna, Guardian of Fire. I can control fire, read minds, and tell when someone lies." She then made fire shoot out of her hand an made balls of it go around the room, lighting his candles.

"Me next! Me next!" Cari said, jumping up and down. "Cari, Guardian of Water. I can control water, change colors, and influence people with my mind." She got water out of

the air and swirled it around everywhere, before making it disappear. For good measure she turned his whole office pink, then changed it back.

I looked over at him. He seemed slightly amazed like most people were when they first saw our powers. He then smiled at us, and I decided that I liked this man.

"I'll go next!" Aira sang to the room. She smiled at Dumbledore and said "Aira, Guardian of Air. I can, of course, control air, turn invisible, and phase through things. Sort of like a Ghost." she said smiling.

"Who wants to go next?" Kenna asked. "Me!" I said. I turned to him and grinned. "Tara, Guardian of Earth. I control the Earth, create earthquakes, control age, talk to trees and plants, and levitate things." I made a small earthquake and he seemed surprised that I could control it. When I was done, I made a beautiful flower come out if it, and levitated it to his desk. I then closed up the fissure, because I'm pretty sure he won't want that in here.

"I'm the last one," Nova said. "OK, Nova, Guardian of Energy. I can create lightning and make force fields, thing like that. I can also talk to technology and some animals." She then proceeded to make a ball of energy and fly it around the room, before diminishing it.

"Amazing," he said, "absolutely amazing. Now I heard of other powers which come in the form of hearts," he said looking at us, "but if we are to be on time, we'll have to discuss it later."

"Are any of the students here yet?" Cari asked him. "No, but they will be here by tonight. For now, you shall all take a tour of the castle then come back to my office before dinner to get you sorted."

"Sorted for what?" I asked, confused. "To see what houses you belong in," he answered. "There are four. Gryffindor, for the brave, Hufflepuff, for the helpful and caring, Ravenclaw, for the intellectual, and Slytherin, for the cunning."

"Wow," Cari said. "Ten bucks Kenna will get into Ravenclaw." "I don't think anyone's going to go against that," I told her.

"You guys are impossible!" Kenna muttered. "Oh come on Kenna! You know you love us!" I said, grinning at her.

"So who's going to give us the tour?" Nova asked. Oh right, I almost forgot about that. I wonder how big this school is...

"All of my staff members are busy except for Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor." Dumbledore told us. "In fact, he should be here right about... now." You could suddenly hear something like gears being turned and suddenly there was a doorway and a giant hairy man was standing there. "You asked me to give a tour to five new students, professor?" The giant man, who I assumed was Hagrid said. "Yes, If you do not mind, these are the students. Kenna, Cari, Aira, Tara, and Nova."

He stared at us, mouth slightly open. That's the reaction we usually get from people, we look human, but we don't at the same time. One time a man who saw us insisted on calling us Angels that had fallen from Heaven. It was very annoying, let me tell you!

He then recollected himself and said "Of course. Grab yer things so we can drop 'em off at yer dorms." "Wait a minute," Aira said, "if we're going be into houses how do we know where to put our things?"

"You previous headmaster," Dumbledore said (when he said headmaster I could only guess he meant the oracle) "and I believe it would be safer and easier for you to all share a dorm. Despite what house you are in."

"So we all get to share a dorm?" Cari questioned. "Yes, that would be correct," Dumbledore said. We all looked at each other and grinned. This year just got a lot more fun.

"Our, um, headmaster told us you would have everything we needed." Nova said. "Ah, yes, that has all been taken care of for you. You will find everything you need in your dorms. Now, if that is all the questions for now, I suggest you all get going." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at us.

"All right, we'll go now." I said. We all picked up what little luggage we had and followed Hagrid out the door onto a spiral staircase. Tryphon had changed himself into a cat in his cage, which is different than this morning when he was a Dodo bird. I looked around as we walked, Hagrid was explaining where all the classrooms were, the infirmary or hospital wing as they call it. I think my favorite place here is the Great Hall. I love the ceiling there, it makes you feel happier.

We were now walking to find our dorms, as Hagrid said things about the hallway we were going through. The other girls and I started talking in our minds. 'This place is much bigger than I thought it would be.' Kenna thought to us. 'Yeah,' I thought, 'it almost feels like Candracar except more gothic.' 'I like it here,' Nova put in, 'I like Hagrid to, he seems like a good person, even if he doesn't look it.' She got an agreement on that from everybody.

"Aha!" Hagrid said, "we're here!" All of us looked at him like he was crazy. "Hagrid," Cari said, "this is a painting." I looked at the painting it was rather large and had pictures of the five elements on it. No doubt we get this... portrait.. on purpose. "Just wait," he told us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the _painting_ say hello. I must be going insane. I looked at the person in the picture that I missed before, he looked like a Tibetan monk. "Password?" Monk man asked us.

"Guardians" Hagrid said to it... him. "Come in," the painting said to him. The painting then swung open and all of us gasped when we saw the inside. There was a beautiful common area, with each color of our elements. Green, blue, silver, red, and a pinkish color. Oh, their definitely good when it comes to decorating. As we looked around, Hagrid stayed lingering in the doorway. "You can come in Hagrid," I said, "we won't bite." "Hard." Cari finished grinning at him. Whether he came in to stop Cari from grinning at him or to not look rude I will never know.

"You all should have your own rooms with a label to tell whose is whose." Hagrid told us. I looked at the doors and they said all our elements in Latin. Terra-Earth, Aqua-Water, Ignis-Fire, Aer-Air, and Alacritas-Energy. Hmm, I'm starting to sense a theme here.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I need to get all of ye back to Professor Dumbledore so he can put ye in yer houses." "Will we see you at the feast tonight, Hagrid?" Kenna asked him. "Aye, I'll be there, might be a bit late mind ye, I've got to get the first years of the bus."

"You can go Hagrid," Nova said, "we know how to get back there." Hagrid looked unsure but nonetheless nodded and said, "Alright, just don't go gettin' into trouble. Straight to Dumbledore's office. No detours. We don't want ye all gettin' lost." I smiled at his concern. We'd be more than able to take care of ourselves if need be.

"We all solemnly swear to not go looking for trouble and to go straight to Dumbledore's office. Right girls?" Cari asked. We all grinned and did a salute while saying "I swear." Hagrid smiled at us then went on his way.

"Well then," I said. "I suppose we should get going then." We started the long way back to his office, somehow not getting lost. When we finally got back to the office entrance I realized we had a problem. "How are we supposed to go in?" I inquired. "We forgot to ask how didn't we?" Kenna said.

"Hmm I might be able to phase us all through." Aira told us. "Here, everyone hold hands and walk through the wall." We did and I swear I will never get used to doing that. It gives me the creeps. When we found his door (I'm assuming Aira floated us up because I remember stairs coming down) we walked through it and I gave a sigh of relief. I really prefer to stay on the ground if I can help it.

Dumbledore looked completely relaxed as we came in through the door, like people did that all the time. The woman that was in there, not so much. She gave a little jump and put her hand to her chest for a moment. Cari thought it was funny and I felt a little bad. I would be freaked out too.

"Ah, I was about to get worried. How was your tour of the school?" Dumbledore asked. "It's very lovely here," I told him hoping Cari wouldn't say something dumb. Again. "Yes, our dorms are _magnificent_!" Aira singed. "I really like the um, what's it called? Oh! Common room! Yes, I like the common room!" "I am pleased you all like it. May I introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house."

We all said polite hello's and pleased to meet you. "I must be going, Albus, the children will arrive very soon." She told him. He simply nodded at her as she left. 'Wow,' I thought, 'she seems very strict.' 'Yes she does.' Kenna said to me in my mind. 'Ugh! Kenna get out of my head!' She just smirked at me, but I saw the others giving her dirty looks, so she probably did it to them to.

Dumbledore watched us curiously and finally said, "well, I suppose we should get you all sorted then go to the feast." "How are you going to sort us?" I asked him. "With a hat. Before any of you say anything," ah, he knows us already, "this is not just any hat. It goes into your mind and sees which house is best for you."

"Cool!" Cari said. "I want to go first!" Dumbledore got up and gestured for her to sit down on a stool I hadn't noticed and got an old, raggedy hat out. He then placed it on her head and she froze for a moment, surprise written on her face. I could hear the hat mumbling to itself. I really am going crazy! Finally the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" The rest of us (minus Dumbledore) all freaked out at the voice.

Dumbledore smiled and did this weird clap thing and asked, "who's next?" "I'll go!" Aira squealed. She did the same thing as Cari, but this time the hat took less time to think and again, called out "Hufflepuff!"

She and Cari high-fived each other and did the special handshake. Kenna went next, this time the hat called out "Ravenclaw!" "I knew it!" Cari shouted and did a fist pump. Kenna just rolled her eyes.

"Tara's turn!" Nova said. "Thanks," I said with no sarcasm whatsoever. After Dumbledore put the hat on me I waited. Then suddenly I heard a very creepy voice whispering in my ear. 'The Earth Guardian, hmm where to put you. You are cunning like the Slytherin's, kind like the Hufflepuff's, smart like the Ravenclaw's, brave like the Gryffindor's. But where to put you. No, Slytherin won't do. Hufflepuff either. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Only one is the best house for you and that is...' "Gryffindor!" I heard the hat shout out. Wow, that was very strange.

I got up and saw Dumbledore smiling at me. I gave him a small smile back. "Oh dearest Nova!" I sang, "it's your turn!"She smirked at me as she sat down. We waited fir a few moments and the hat finally called out "Gryffindor!"

"Congratulations, all of you," Dumbledore said. "They are all very good houses and I expect you all to do well. We shall talk more of our problem later, and that reminds me! I meant to give you these earlier, but here you go." "What are they?" I asked. "permanent hall passes to my office if you ever need them. Now! I hope you all are ready for our Hogwarts feast!"

***********************************************************************Phew! That took a long time to write! I used the word said a lot, forgive me if you found that annoying! I'll try to fix that! I shall try update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Chapter 4! How will the feast go? Who will they meet? Read to find out!I know I put this in the summary, but just in case...Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or W.I.T.C.H.-

We followed Dumbledore out of his office and into the hallway. Out of nervousness, I pulled my robe (we changed in to them in our dorms) tighter around me which I tend to do a lot under stressful situations. I wonder what all the wizards and witches will be like.

I stopped suddenly, as I had just remembered something important."Dumbledore, what about our wands? We won't look like normal witches if we don't have any."

"I have talked to all your teachers and told them that where you were taught before, you used wandless magic. It should not be a problem."

"Oh wow," Kenna said. "I completely forgot about that!"

"It seems strange, though, don't you think?" Aira asked. "Our entire lives we've used wandless magic, yet here they find it hard to do so."

"I'm pretty sure we will be the ones thought of as strange." I said. "I'm cool with that." Cari said grinning. "We all know that Cari," Nova spoke, giving her a look.

"Here we are!" Dumbledore suddenly interrupted. "I hope you all enjoy your first day here."

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. It didn't work. I didn't even know why I was so nervous about this. Oh well, I hope we won't be the last ones to go in. _That_ would be embarrassing beyond belief. I suddenly heard the sound of chatter as he pushed the door open and walked through. The rest if us followed after him.

HARRY POV.

We were all sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore. This is the first time he's ever been late, I passed the time by talking to Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins. The doors suddenly opened and in came Dumbledore. But he was not alone. He had five girls walking behind him that seemed to be our age.

I heard some people gasp and stare at them who were closer to the doors. It wasn't until I really saw them that I understood why. These girls were beyond beautiful. There were no flaws visible on their faces and they seemed to have almost this strange effect to make you want to look at them.

The first girl that came in headed to the Ravenclaw table. She had dark skin and hair, but was still somehow fair. Two of the others headed to the Hufflepuff table. The first one had very long straight blonde hair that almost looked silver. The second, looked of Asian nationality and had long black hair pulled into two ponytails. The last two girls headed to our table. They sat a little ways away from everyone, but close enough that I could still talk to them. One girl had red hair that put the Weasley's to shame. It was a blood red color, and she had it hanging around her face in a bob. The last one looked more beautiful than the rest. She had brown hair that went in curls just below her shoulders and had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, they almost seemed to glow, like the others.

I looked around at the others and saw Fred and George and pretty much everyone else still gaping at them. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced when he felt he should take some pity on the girls.

Back to Tara POV

I sighed in relief as Dumbledore started talking. I could still feel people looking at me! Ugh! I hate this! Absolutely hate it!

'We all do, but you don't see us screaming it in our heads.' Cari felt the need to say in my head. 'Is nothing sacred!' 'Nope' Aira answered for me.

'That was as bad as I'd thought it be.' Nova put in. 'Their still staring at us to' 'It's official,' Cari thought, 'English kids have the worst manners.' 'Will you all shut up? I'm trying to listen to Dumbledore!' 'Nerd' Cari teased. I decided to just ignore her and TRY to listen.

He was talking about the staff changes. Hagrid wasn't teaching? He said he would he here tonight so Dumbledore must have told him today. How on Candracar did he manage to do that?

Now, one of the new teachers or _professor_, was talking. She looked ridiculous. I've never seen so much pink on one person. I'm already getting bad vibes from her. Not good. How long is she going to talk for? She's just been going on, and on. Finally! She's done!

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. The tables suddenly had lots of food on them. This is kind of creepy. Eww, they have so much meat! All of the guardians are what do you call them again? Oh yeah! Vegetarians! I really need to go over my Earth vocabulary.

I looked up suddenly, and found a red-head boy staring at me. There was a person right next to him that looked exactly like him. I'm assuming their twins or very, very close friends... that like to look exactly like the other.

In fact, now that I looked, lots of redheads were staring at us. Four, I think. Probably related. But those twins were kinda cute... 'Ooh, Tara's got the love bug!' Aira sang in my head. 'You guys are so! I don't even know! That's how bad you are!' 'Someone's getting touchy.' Cari thought. I could see her grin. I wasn't even looking at her!

To get out of this stupid conversation, I turned to the people nearest us, (the redheads, a brunette, and a black haired boy) and said, "Hello! My name is Tara, and she is Nova!" I pointed to her for good effect.

For a second the all stared at me. Then the brunette said, "I'm Hermione Granger, they are Fred and George Weasley," she pointed to the twins when she said that. Interesting. "This is Ron Weasley, their brother, and Harry Potter." they all looked at us as if we were supposed to know exactly who he was.

Nova and I shared a confused glance before I said, "Lovely to meet you all. Hermione is an interesting name. It comes from Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale, doesn't it? I believe it means 'earthy'." The redhead called Ron just gaped at me.

"Blimey! How on Earth do you know all that?" "Tara's the biggest Shakespeare fan ever." Nova told him.

"I am not! I just happen to know every play he's ever written."

"Sure, I believe you."

"It's obvious from your tone and voice that you do not!" I huffed. She just grinned at me. I tell you, the things I put up with!

"You enjoy reading Shakespeare?" Hermione asked me. "There she goes, now we'll have to listen about Shakespeare for the rest of tonight." A twin sighed. I really wasn't sure which was which.

"You don't enjoy Shakespeare...?"

"George," he told me. "Don't worry, almost everyone gets it wrong." I smiled at him "thats good to know, now I won't be under too much pressure to get it right." I looked at his hand and asked if I could see it. He looked confused but gave it to me anyways.

"Aha! You have a mole on you right hand and Fred doesn't! That's how I'll tell you two apart!" I said smiling triumphantly. George looked surprised and amused, while Fred looked slightly amazed, and also amused.

"So, um, Harry, is it? What's up with the lady who looks like a pink pea? I saw you giving her a dirty look earlier." I heard Nova ask

"Her name is Professor Umbridge. She was at my hearing at the ministry and voted me to be expelled from Hogwarts."

"Ministry?" Nova and I both asked at the same time confused. Was this the lawmaker people?

"You both don't know about the Ministry of Magic?" Ron asked us incredulously.

"No, where we come from there isn't one."

"It's basically the governing body for all wizards and witches. Every country has one." Hermione explained to us.

"I guess we come from somewhere where there isn't one." I said, not wanting a lot of questions. Especially when I didn't know what our story was supposed to be.

"No ministry of magic? Impossible!" Ron argued. "Where'd you all go to school before here anyways?"

"Umm..." Crap. Guess I'll have to improvise. "We didn't go to any wizarding school before this." I explained. "We were taught wandless magic."

"You all know wandless magic?" Harry asked us. We nodded. "All five of you!"

"It was a special situation." Nova said, trying to get them less suspicious.

I felt eyes on me. Well, more than before because many people were STILL staring. I turned and saw a handsomeish boy with two mean-looking goons sitting next to him. He was the one that was staring at me. He didn't stop when I turned to look at him either, just kept on staring.

"Do any of you know who that blonde boy is back there?" I asked.

Fred looked up (I could tell it was him because of his hand) and scowled. Everyone else seemed to be doing that to.

"Is he gross or something?" I asked, confused.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said, "he's the biggest git on the entire planet. He thinks just because he's a pureblood he's better than everyone else."

"And he's a coward." Ron added. "just like all the other Slytherins."

"They do seem rather obtuse. In more ways than one." Nova commented while looking over her shoulder at them.

"Obtuse is putting it mildly." Harry and Ron assured us.

"So, will you both be staying in the Gryffindor dorms?" Hermione asked.

"No, all five of us will share a dorm instead of being in our house dorms." I told them.

They all looked surprised. "Really?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

Hmm, what to tell them. Maybe we should all have a disease. "Dumbledore told us there was no more room in the dormitories so we would all just have to share this year." Nova hastily told them. I nodded along in agreement.

"Strange. Very strange." Hermione said looking at us.

"Do any of you play Quidditch?" Ron asked while practically inhaling his food.

"I'm afraid we don't know what that is." I answered.

"Holy crow! They don't know what Quidditch is!" All the boys then felt the need to explain every single detail of Quidditch. How it was played, which teams were the best, records of longest Quidditch games. By the time they were done I got the basic idea of it. I looked to Hermione and she looked as lost as I did.

Soon after everyone was done, the feast ended. I got up and waited for the other three with Nova. When they got here I heard them talking about how you could cross a banana with an apple and get a ban-apple.

As they got close to hear me, I said, "don't even ask! I'm not going to crossbreed a banana and apple for you!"

"Tara, Tara, Tara," Cari started. "how could you be so cruel? We are trying to do a scientific experiment, but you won't even help?" She gave me puppy dog eyes just to make me feel guilty.

"Nope" I said, making the p pop.

"So mean!" I just rolled my eyes. I was suddenly aware that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were staring at us.

"Oh! How rude of us! I'm Kenna, that's Aira, and that's Cari." they in turn told them their names, again.

"Yes, just ignore them and maybe you'll be able to think without someone butting into your thoughts." They all looked slightly confused at this and very amused.

"No idea what your talking about." Cari said, smirking.

"I'm so sure." Cue the eye roll.

"Will we see you all tomorrow?" Hermione asked breaking our talking while we walked down the corridor.

"Yep! We're in Gryffindor so of course we'll be in you classes. And I'm pretty sure we'll have at least one class with those little boys over there." I said pointing to the other three.

"Hey! I am not a boy, nor little!" Cari said glaring at me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Ugh! You call ME the annoying one."

"We'll see you all tomorrow!" I told them as we went the separate ways to our dorm. I got a chorus of goodbyes.

'Well that went better than I thought it would.' Nova spoke in our heads. 'Yeah! The people from your table that you were talking to seemed very nice' Aira thought. 'Yes, they are. They didn't even stare at us that much while we were talking!' 'I'm not so sure about that, Tara. One of the twins kept eyeing you.' 'Shut up!'

"Oh look! We're here!" Kenna said pointing to the Tibetian monk painting. "Password?" He asked. "Guardians" I told him and he let us through.

"I think we should all get some rest for tomorrow." Nova said, looking at us. There were a lot of nods. I just realized how tired I really was.

As I got in my PJ's and hopped into bed I felt Tryphon come onto the bed and snuggle up to my side. I smiled. Tonight he was a little puppy. I hope I'll be ready for tomorrow.

GEORGE POV:

As we left the girls to go down to their dorms I saw Fred STILL looking at Tara. He'd been doing it all night. Not that he was the only one, but still.

"I think Fred's already smitten." I announced to our group as we stepped through the portrait. He looked up at me, startled.

"It's pretty obvious, mate. You've been staring at her all night. And you hardly talked about _Quidditch_."

"Shove off George!" He growled at me as he went to bed. I grinned. Completely smitten.

Yay! Not very good, but oh well. Review! Updates soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I felt something slimy and wet lick my face. I looked and saw the culprit was Tryphon. It was WAY too early for this.

"Time to get up already? Are you sure Tryphon?" He just gave me a look that said 'get up now, I want food.'

When he saw I wasn't moving to get up he started licking me again. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! Sheesh! Such a demanding pet."

After Tryphon was given his breakfast I got ready for the day. As I put on my robes (why do they have to be black?) I heard Nova shout "Tara! Are you up yet?"

"Be down in a sec!" I grunted while trying to pull on my shoes.

I went downstairs and was met with Cari's tired face. "Not much of a morning person?" I teased.

"Too tired. Need sleep." Was her answer.

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" Aira complained. "We can survive years without food and you just had some last night, and yet your starving?" Nova asked raising her eyebrows.

"It's a figure of speech! You all are so literal all the time" she grumbled.

"Whatever, can we go down now please?" I asked them.

"Yes, we do need to go now if we don't want to be late." Kenna said walking out the portrait hole.

We all filed out after her, and I called to Tryphon to be good. We made it to the Great Hall with more or less talking then before. Nova and I sat at the Gryffindor table near the same group we sat to last night. They looked up as they saw us sit down and said a mixture of hello's and grunts. Well actually, we got a hello from Hermione and grunts from all the males.

"Good morning!" I said to them cheerfully. "How are you all?" "We're fine," Hermione said, "the boys just need a little more sleep."

"Cari and them both." Nova looked over to where Cari had her head on her table and grinned.

"She never was a morning person." I said, also grinning.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked to our tables carrying a stack of papers. She lifted her wand and the papers all flew to various people at our table. Eventually one landed on my (empty) plate.

"Is this our schedule?" I looked over to them questioningly.

"Yes, may I see both of yours?" Hermione asked. "We all have the same classes together."

"Really?" I heard Nova ask. "Awesome" I said smiling. "Now we will know at least a couple of people."

"Are neither of you going to eat?" Ron asked.

"No we prefer to skip breakfast." Nova said, shifting around uneasily.

"It's sort of like a diet." I explained when Harry looked at us strangely.

"When does breakfast end anyway?" Nova asked them.

"We have about thirty-five minutes for breakfast." Fred said.

"Hmm," I looked at my schedule,"who is professor Snape? It says we have his class first."

Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously. "He hates all Gryffindor's for no reason! He only likes his own house, Slytherin."

"Can he do that?" I questioned. "surely someone would have reported him by now."

"No one would believe us, trust me." Harry muttered.

"Well then, I suppose we should be going." I said, eyeing people starting to get up and leave.

We walked down the hallway to where the dungeons were located. Seriously, shouldn't there be a law or something about having a dungeon in a SCHOOL?

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as we went in. "We have this class with the Slytherin fifth years." I looked around and realized he was right. I recognized the people from the table and the blonde boy too. Apparently, some people still weren't done staring at Nova and I, and decided to keep doing it.

"We have to sit at lab tables?" I asked, groaning. "The last time I sat at one of these I had to dissect a frog."

"I remember that!" Nova said. "I still can't believe Hama made us do that." I nodded in agreement as I saw some people look at us strangely.

We had just taken our seats when I felt someone walking down the hallway. Definitely male, not very young either. Don't ask how I know, it'll just make you even more confused.

"Take your seats." I heard a very unpleasant voice say. I looked at the teacher he had very, very oily black hair and a hooked nose. I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend, I thought. Has he ever heard if shampoo and conditioner?

When he got to the front he glared at us. Well, the Gryffindor's to be precise. I also saw him give Harry a very disgusted look. Then his gaze landed on myself and Nova.

'Creeper' I heard Nova think. I had to agree with her on that one.

"Ah, the new students. Tara Evenstar and Nova Lovelace," he sneered. I winced when he said my last name. I was given it in Candracar, like the others. They said I reminded them of the beautiful Evenstar in the sky, which I find unbelievably cliche.

"You all were taught in wandless magic before coming to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore said we would not need wands." I told him, trying to keep myself from screaming 'why do you feel the need to talk slowly? It's not normal!'

"We shall see." he glared at us. Ooh I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Glare at us to death? I've been through much worse.

He then went on to explain about some type of potion we were supposed to create. I wasnt listening, I could feel something was wrong. I was about to use the permanent hallpass to Dumbledore's office when the doors suddenly opened.

There stood Dumbledore, "I must see Tara Evenstar and Nova Lovelace now. It is a matter of upmost importance."

We both shared a look and quickly got up and followed him out the door. I saw Hermione's worried frown and smiled slightly at her on my way out.

"What's going on, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked almost having to jog to keep up with him. How can someone so old walk so fast?

"There have been sightings of strange creatures in the Forbidden Forest." He told us, "I have never seen these creatures in my entire life. I believe it has something to do with you all." "Where are the others?" Nova asked him.

"On the way, they will meet us there."

When we got to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and met up with the others.

I bent down to touch the ground and felt something strange, some type of power was definitely somewhere in those woods. If it was good or bad, I couldn't tell.

"What do you reel Tara?" Kenna asked staring at me.

"There's definitely something in there. I can't really tell what it is though."

"Will you all be able to handle it? I have a meeting with the minister today." Dumbledore said, watching us carefully.

I nodded it seems powerful but not all that big. We should be able to handle it. I hope.

"If you find yourselves in even more trouble than you thought than send up a flare and we will attempt to find you." Dumbledore walked away and for a moment we all stated at the Forest.

"We should probably Guardian up first." Aira said "we don't know what we'll be facing."

We all did taking out the hearts of our elements in whatever shape they were and let the power overtake us.

As the light died down some I smiled to myself I really didn't like Earth clothes. Our wings were also visible and Aira looked ready to fly everywhere.

"We need to go in so no one will see us." I said walking through. I knew exactly where this power source was now. Whenever we go into our Guardian state, our true state, our powers become much more powerful than before.

'How far in is it?' Nova thought to me. We never talk on missions it gives us away.

'Not that far, I can almost feel what it is. It feels very big and slithery. Like a giant snake.'

'Eww! Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse.' Cari practically shrieked in our heads.

I stopped suddenly. The trees were whispering to me. 'go back. it is not safe.'

'Tara what is it?' Kenna asked looking into my thoughts.

'The trees are telling us to go back. That its not safe.'

'Well then we really should check it out.' Cari thought while looking around.

That's when I felt it. This magic was definitely bad. No mistaking it.

'Guys,' I thought, 'use glamours so they can't see or hear us.'

They all did something Aira turned invisible, Cari went to become water vapor, Kenna used her heart to simply make it seem like she wasn't there. Nova did the same. I went inside a tree closer to where the power was and looked out to see what was happening. Even if they DO sense us, they'll never be able to find us.

I was looking into a clearing when I finally saw them. A giant snake-like creature was there. He definitely does not come from Earth I thought. There was another there there and he looked slightly more humanoid. But only slightly. His face looked like a snakes and was grey.

He spoke in a soft voice that even sounded like a snakes. Seriously, is this a snake lovers convention?

"Lord Voldemort," the huge snake-like thing hissed. "my master wishes to thank you for joining him. He feels it will be a very short while before Earth falls." I was frozen. Lord Voldemort? He'd already joined forces with someone! And by the look of this minion I'd say Phobos.

"Tell me more of these girls, Cedric. They can't possibly be that powerful." Voldemort hissed.

"It is true. They were made to be more powerful than the rest. Together, they could destroy almost anything. All we need to do is separate them. Place doubt in their minds until one alliances herself with us."

"You are sure they are on Earth?" Cedric nodded "We know it for a fact. "My Death Eaters will handle it Cedric." Cedric? I'd heard that name before, I was sure of it. Wasn't that one of Phobos most faithful servants? I gasped. Crap, it _was_ Cedric. He was one of the most dangerous!

"Did you hear that?" Cedric suddenly snarled his eyes locked on the tree that I was inside of. I was thinking some very choice words at that moment and willed myself to become a part of the tree. He came close to the tree, sniffing slightly.

I saw his hands start to glow and knew that wasn't a good sign. I felt an invisible hand grab my foot and pull me down into the earth. I knew it was Aira and she was right on time because two seconds later the tree exploded. I felt a twinge of guilt. I silently promised to make another tree, exactly like that one.

"Hmm, they got away. I would guess much that it was one of the Guardians. Probably two of them." Those were the last things I heard as Aira took us far away, by my directions, back to Hogwarts to meet the others.

When we were back on the edge of the Forbidden Forest I looked at everyone. "We must go tell Dumbledore."

We raced back to the castle, hoping against hope that Dumbledore was back from meeting the Minister. He was just outside his office when we found him. He looked like he'd just gotten back.

He looked at our faces and said "I believe we must talk."

After we were in his office we told him everything. Voldemort, Cedric, Phobos, their knowing that we were here. He accepted it all with the same look on his face.

"It is much worse than I feared. We shall have to have even more people on guard to watch for activity."

"What should we do?" I asked him. I really didn't want to go back in that forest anytime soon.

"You all will attend your classes." He gave us a significant look.

As Nova and I walked down the hallway to our Defense against the Dark Arts class I couldn't help thinking of what Cedric had said.

"Do you think they'll be able to split us apart?"

"No, we are strong. Do not forget that."

"I know, I just can't help having a foreboding about all of this."

"Just as long as you don't confuse Cari too much with big words." We both busted out laughing at that.

'I can hear you, you know!' Cari thought in our heads.

I just grinned as we reached the classroom. Just as we walked in I heard an "ENOUGH!" come from the teacher.

She was screaming something else but then saw Nova and I standing there.

"Ah, there you both are. Tara Evenstar and Nova Lovelace. You" she said pointing at me, "sit there." She pointed to the seat next to Draco? I really need to remember names better. They said he was cruel. Isn't this just my lucky day? Nova got to sit with someone from our house. I think his name is Neville.

She passed out textbooks for us to copy. Talking about how it would help us. I doubted it though. How are we supposed to learn from textbooks?

Draco never said a word to me and I was glad when we finally finished all the lessons for today and went to dinner. Hermione looked up when she saw us.

"Where'd you all go during potions? You missed half of that class and another whole one."

"Dumbledore wanted our opinions on what socks he should wear tomorrow." I said sipping my pumpkin juice.

None of them looked like they believed me. Not even Nova.

"You all were right about Professor Snape. I don't think he likes us very much at all." I told them while pretending to eat.

Ron scoffed "you could say that twice."

"Say what twice?" I heard two voices ask in sync. Fred and George had come over from talking to some other people.

"How much Shakespeare is your brothers idol." I told them grinning at Ron.

Fred grinned at me. He looked cute when he did that. "Is that so Ronniekins? Mum will be so pleased when we tell her. May even buy you a whole volume of Shakespeare stories."

At this everyone laughed while Ron just grumbled at us. I looked around and saw Umbridge staring at us. Okay, it was more like glaring.

"I wonder if Umbridge has any other color in her wardrobe." I mused. "maybe we could get Cari to change the color of it for the day."

"That's a bad idea and you know it." Nova said crossing her arms.

"It'd still be funny though." I sighed dreamily. Nova rolled her eyes at me.

The rest of dinner passed by without much happening. I did officially meet Neville though. He is very shy but I like him. He's got... personality.

I sighed as I FINALLY got in bed that night. Hopefully we'd have no surprises like we did yesterday. I've had enough for a life time.

And done! It took me forever to write that! I had writers block! More updates soon, hopefully!


End file.
